Bowling
by Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba
Summary: HI! I decided to take a break from Forgetful and write a one parter. I hope you like this, there isn’t a real plot or anything, just a little humor, I hope it has humor anyway. Well, I hope you like it. Plz r/r.


Authors Notes: HI! I decided to take a break from  
Forgetful and write a one parter. I hope you like  
this, there isn't a real plot or anything, just a  
little humor, I hope it has humor anyway. Well, I hope  
you like it. Ja ne minna.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, i just use them.  
  
Bowling  
By  
UsagiChiba27  
  
"Mamo-chan, I don't know about this. I mean I haven't  
mean bowling since.....................well, I've  
never been bowling come to think of it." Usagi told  
her boyfriend as he dragged her into the bowling  
alley.  
"Usako, you don't need any skill to go bowling, well,  
at least, not for fun. Just remember, we're here to  
have some good old fun. For you and me to spend some  
time together, and besides, you just said you've never  
been bowling before. Don't you wanna know what its  
like?" Mamoru asked his very nervous girlfriend while  
going to pick up some bowling shoes from the counter.  
"Well...............ok. I can at least say I TRIED  
it."  
When they finally reached the counter, a middle aged  
man, who looked quite annoyed at something asked in an  
angry voice what size shoes he would like.  
"Usa, what size shoe are you?" Mamoru turned around  
and asked.  
"Um, why?'  
"Well, you need bowling shoes in order to go  
bowling."  
"Why?"  
"The floor is really slippery, and you have to wear  
shoes with rubber bottoms(don't know proper word and  
that just sounds wrong!)."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOooooohhhhhhhhh."  
*Cough, cough!*, the grumpy man behind the counter  
interrupted.  
"Usako, what size?"  
"Um, I'm not sure, hold on."  
That being said, Usagi grabbed hold of Mamoru's  
shoulder, and bent down to take off her shoe.  
"Now lets see here, size............what  
size......no, thats a country(that was for you  
misty!!!!!), no, thats a........no, I'm not sure WHAT  
that is. Hmmmmmmm, its gotta be here somewhere."  
"Listen buddy, there are alot of other people here  
that will need help, so if your not ready, please step  
out of the line, and come back when your ready." The  
grouch behind the counter said.  
Mamoru looked behind Usagi and himself, but saw no  
line, in fact, there was barely anyone in the alley.  
*Must be because of the service*Mamoru thought to  
himself.  
"Usako, did you check the bottom of the shoe?" Mamoru  
asked his flustered girlfriend.  
"Oh, no, hold on." Uagi flipped the shoe over and low  
and behold,  
"FOUND IT!!!!!!!"  
Mamoru just sweat dropped.  
"What size Usako?"  
"Size 7."(I have NO idea what Usagi's foot size is,  
just made up one for the stories sake, hehe, promise  
not to interrupt too much, sorry!)  
"Ok, we'll take a size 7, and a size 10."  
The man grunted, and disappeared shortly, only to  
reappear a few seconds later with a worn out smelly  
pair of things that resembled shoes.  
"Here you, now if you'll please take off the shoes  
you have on, and give me the ones your having, I'll  
hold on to them for you, and you can pick them up when  
your done with your bowling." the man recited in a  
mechanical voice.  
Mamoru, wondering what state his shoes would come  
back in if he left them alone with this man  
replied,"You know what, I think we'll hold on to our  
shoes."  
"Suit yourself, just don't forget to return the  
bowling shoes back when your done."  
Usagi just looked and Mamoru, and thought to  
herself,*Who could FORGET to return those things. Ew,  
I do NOT want to put those things on my feet!  
Mamo-chan, your gonna pay for this!*  
Mamoru started praying when Usagi started giving him  
deadly glares, took the shoes, held them at arms  
length, and led Usagi toward an empty alley. They took  
there shoes off, and placed the ratty bowling shoes on  
their feet. Usagi grimaced when the shoes came in  
contact her foot. She already started promising  
herself that she would NEVER do this again.  
"Ok, ready for some fun Usako?" Mamoru asked.  
"I guess, although, it hasn't been fun so far." Usagi  
replied.  
"Well, it'll get better. I promise."  
"Alright, lets try this."  
"Ok, well, now that we have the shoes, we need a  
bowling ball." Mamoru walked over to the machine that  
held the balls, and brought them back to you after  
your turn(I have NO idea what those things are  
called), and picked up a dark blue ball.  
"Now, place your thumb in the lower hole, and your  
pointer finger, and index finger in the two holes the  
are right next to each other."  
Usagi walked over to the machine, and picked up a  
light blue marble bowling ball. Looking at Mamoru's  
fingers, she tried to place her fingers in the correct  
holes.  
"Like this Mamo-chan?"  
A half- an hour later  
A very tired Mamoru finally got Usagi's fingers in  
the right holes and continued with the lesson.  
"Ok, now, walk up to the beginning of the lane, swing  
your arm back, bring it forward,"Mamoru did all this  
while explaining to Usagi,"and release the ball."  
Mamoru's ball went down the alley, and hit all the  
pins.  
"Woah,"Usagi said awstruck."I think I can do that, it  
doesn't seem to hard."  
"Thats the spirit Usako, give it a try!"  
Usagi walked up to the beginning of the lane, swung  
her arm back a little too fast, and when she brought  
her arm forward to release the ball, she noticed there  
was no ball in her hand.  
"Now thats strange, I swear I had it a minute ago.  
Mamo-chan, where is my....."Usagi stopped when she  
turned to look at her boyfriend. Mamoru lay on the  
floor, holding his stomach along with Usagi's light  
blue marble ball.  
"Umm, hehe, can I try again?"  
After Mamoru was able to catch his breath, and his  
stomach wasn't in so much pain, Usagi tried again.  
Only this time, Mamoru stood a good distance away from  
her.  
"Ok, lets see, swing my arm back, and release the  
ball! I can do this!"  
With that said, Usagi tried again. She swung her arm  
back, and released the ball, and it went right down  
the lane.  
"Mamo-chan, look, I did it!"  
"Good job Usako!"  
The two watched the ball roll, and roll, and roll,  
and roll...........until it suddenly stopped.  
"WHAT?!" Usagi shrieked! "That stupid ball!" Usagi  
had had enough, she had tried giving it her best, and  
tried having fun, but this was enough for her. She  
stormed down the lane, and when she just about reached  
where the ball stopped, she slipped, grabbed the ball,  
and went flying the rest of the way down the alley.  
"MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
An hour later. Usagi came limping out of the alley  
with the help of Mamoru.  
"Usako, I'm soooooo sorry! Really, your not mad are  
you?  
Usagi sad nothing.  
"Usako, please, don't be mad, I just wanted us to do  
something fun together. I didn't mean for this to  
happen." Mamoru tried to explain desperately.  
"Mamoru,"Usagi replied, and Mamoru winced. She only  
used his real name when she was REALLY angry, and that  
was NOT very often,"I TOLD you that this was a bad  
idea from the start. You know that I'm not good at  
sports of any kind. Why couldn't you listen to me?"  
"Well, your always so hard on yourself. I thought  
maybe you could try something new, and discover there  
was something you were good at in sports. You would've  
never known if you didn't try. Now you know, and you  
don't have to do it again. Usako, you might not be  
good at sports, but your good at other things. More  
important than that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like being kind, and loving, and friendly, and,  
being a girlfriend,"Mamoru said with a faint blush on  
his cheeks.  
Usagi stopped to look at him. Mamoru was taken aback  
when his face was brought down by a pair of small  
hands, and he was kissed. They stayed like that for  
awhile. Finally, the two had to come up for air, and  
looked at Mamoru.  
"Aishiteru Mamo-chan."Usagi said softly.  
"Aishiteru Usako." When Usagi moved closer to Mamoru  
to kiss him again, there was a loud squeak heard.  
Usagi and Mamoru looked down at their feet only to  
discover that they were still wearing the ratty old  
bowling shoes.  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi called.  
"Yes Usako?"  
Usagi laughed and said,"Maybe bowling isn't so bad  
after all."  
Mamoru laughed with his girlfriend and  
replied,"Usako, I think your right."  
  
THE END!  
Authors notes: Ok, this was REALLY BAD! Please review  
this story and tell me what you think. I hope you  
liked it, ja ne minna!  
  



End file.
